Brother Naruto
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Every year the ninja academy has a Family Day, where the students bring in important family members or people that are important to them. Every year, Uchiha Sasuke is the only one who never has someone. NOT SasukeNaruto or SasukeItachi!


Brother Naruto

This sounds kind of corny I know, but please read and review! Let me know if I can improve! NOT SasukeNaruto or SasukeItachi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Normal talk"

_Thinking_

Every year at the ninja academy they would have a family day, where each student would bring in an important family member or someone they considered a family member. And if the family member wasn't there and couldn't make it, then they could always bring in a picture of them.

Every year, Sasuke would be the only one who didn't have someone. Everyone else smiled and introduced their families while Sasuke would sit there and watch. When he got home every time that day, he would let out all the emotions that he had tried to lock away. He would lie in his bed and silently cry, while memories of his family and his brother would pour into his mind.

Today was that day again. That dreaded day. That hated day. The day where once again he would watch everyone smiling and laughing with their families, it was torture to him. He had once had a family that he could laugh with, that he could smile with. But his brother had taken that all away. Sasuke didn't know what he hated more. His brother…or himself. The fact that he hadn't been strong enough to stop his brother from killing his clan…or the fact that he had once loved his brother.

He didn't used to be the only one though. Naruto had been alone too. He had been sitting alone watching everyone with sadness in his eyes too. But now Naruto had Iruka sensei….and Sasuke still had no one.

He watched as Shikamaru and his parents walked back to their seats and Sakura walked up. She smiled and held her parents hands as she gloated at how good they were to her. After her Hinata came up with her important family members. Next up was Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called. Naruto stepped down from his place beside Sasuke and went to stand beside Iruka. He grasped his hand and dragged him to the front of the class.

"I consider Iruka sensei to be my adoptive father! He protects me and has even saved me a couple of times. Oh yeah, he also buys me ramen! Mmmm….ramen…." Naruto rubbed his stomach hungrily. Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke looked down. He couldn't let them see the torment in his eyes.

"I don't have anyone." With that said he stood up and walked swiftly out of the classroom. Naruto watched his back with worried eyes.

Once Sasuke was outside and away from watching eyes he clenched his hands into fists. "Why…why does it bother me so much?" He tightened his fist and punched a nearby tree. Splinters stuck into his fists and blood trickled down his fingers, but he didn't notice. "Why do I care? I hate him! I hate him so much! It shouldn't matter…"

_But do you really hate him?_ A voice from inside him asked. _After all…you did care_ _about him more than you did your mom and dad..._ "What are you talking about…?" Sasuke asked himself. But he knew it was true. He remembered…

When he was very young and was learning to talk, he hadn't said mom or dad, or blanket, or what first words usually were. He had said nii-chan. When he was learning to walk, he hadn't walked to his mother or father; he had walked to his brother. His brother had been the world to him.

He punched the tree again. His fists were screaming for him to stop but he didn't care. "Why!?" He punched the tree over and over. "Why do I not hate him as much as I should?!" _Yes, why can't you hate him? Was killing the clan not enough for you? Don't forget he also tortured your sensei and you, and tried to kidnap your best friend_. Sasuke let the voice's words sink in like he always did. He could never ignore the truth in those words.

"That's right…he ruined my life. He ruined my life, so why do I still hope? Why do I still hope that my nii-chan will show up for once on Family Day?" He whispered. He landed one final punch on the tree and it shattered into millions of splinters.

"No…he's not my nii-chan anymore. My nii-chan died a long time ago…" Rage filled him once again and he raised his fist to punch another tree. Just as he was about to swing forward a hand gripped his wrist. Sasuke spun around to see Naruto watching him with a confused and worried look.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat.

"If it bothered you so much, then how come you never told anyone about it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused. What did Naruto mean…? He then realized that Naruto had been there the whole time. He had heard every word he said. He gulped.

"It's none of your business! Just leave." Naruto's eyes suddenly shown with anger.

"None of my business? It's none of my business if my friend is in pain!?"

"That's exactly right." Sasuke replied back coldly. Naruto clenched his fists. The next thing Sasuke knew his back was pressed roughly to a tree trunk and his arms were pinned down.

"How the hell can you say that?" Naruto looked furious. "I thought you said I was your best friend! Friends are supposed to be worried about each other and help each other. Sasuke, if you let yourself suffer alone then it won't do you any good!" Sasuke remained silent.

"If you talk to people, then you can let yourself out of this torment you've let yourself fall into. We're all worried about you, so let us in! Because you know Sasuke, when you're tormented like this it torments us too to see you like that." Naruto breathed heavily.

"What good would talking to people do?" Sasuke whispered. "Even if I do, Itachi will still be there. He'll still be there, in my nightmares haunting me, and my clan will still be dead. Nothing will change that. My revenge still won't be fulfilled." Naruto sighed.

"It will ease your pain though. You keep pushing everyone away, everyone who cares about you, and you're making yourself miserable. I don't think your clan would want you to be miserable, do you?" Naruto smiled. His smiled soon dropped though when he saw Sasuke with his head bowed. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" He dropped his head a little so that he could see his friend's face. He was shocked when he saw tears silently streaming down his face. "Sasuke…you're crying…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt ashamed. He had let himself cry so easily. _Why do I always let everyone's words get to me…my brother is right…I am weak._ So many emotions were running through him right now. Despair, pain, anger, love… It was too much stress for him to handle.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt warm arms drawing him into a hug. Naruto held him in a secure and comforting hug. Sasuke felt his body relax a little as he cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"Shhh…it's ok…you have friends here Sasuke, you don't have to suffer alone." He whispered soothing words to him. Sasuke felt something wet drop onto his head, then another and another. He then realized that Naruto was crying too.

"I always have admired you, Sasuke. You were always so strong and skilled, and I was nothing compared to you. I always felt a strong connection between us, because like me, you had no family either," Naruto said shakily. "You always seemed so cool and untroubled that I never knew that you were so tortured inside. If I had, I would have helped you a long time ago." Sasuke's breathing had evened out and he listened silently to Naruto's words.

"The brother you loved may have died a long time ago Sasuke, but you know, whenever I'm with you I always wonder if that's what having a brother is like," Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "To me, you are my brother, even if you're not my flesh and blood. I have always hoped…that you would think of me the same way."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and flashed him one of his true smiles. "Thank you, Naruto." They sat there for a few moments until Sasuke realized how much time had passed. He stood up and helped Naruto up as well. "C'mon, we should get back to class." Naruto nodded as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

They walked in silence back to the school, and all eyes were on them when they opened the doors. It was apparent that all the students had been talking about him because all talk died downwhen they entered the classroom. Naruto had been walking back to his seat but stopped when Sasuke didn't follow. He stood there in the front of the class with a smile on his face. He beckoned Naruto to him. Naruto was puzzled but he obliged and walked back over to Sasuke.

"Everyone, this is Naruto, who I think of as a very important brother."

I hope everyone liked it. This was just a short story of the friendly/brotherly relationship between Naruto and Sasuke.Also, I apologize if they are a little OOC.


End file.
